Alejandro
220px|right Alejandro (アレクサンダー, Arekusandā en japonés; Alexander en inglés) es una invocacíón de elemento sacro, siendo una de las invocaciones más recurrentes de la saga Final Fantasy desde su debut en Final Fantasy VI. Aunque su apariencia suele tomar la forma de un enorme y mecanizado castillo andante, a lo largo de los juegos ha llegado a mostrar apariencias menos colosales e incluso de diseño más humanoide, aunque sin alejarse de su concepto original de fortaleza robótica. Su ataque característico es juicio divino, el cual provoca daño de elemento sacro a todos los oponentes. Apariciones ''Final Fantasy VI Alejandro apareció por primera vez en ''Final Fantasy VI. La magicita de este esper se obtiene al inspeccionar el trono del Castillo de Doma en el mundo destruido tras derrotar a Wrexsoul con Cyan. Su invocación es Juicio Divino, el cual cuesta 90 PM y tiene una potencia de magia de 114, además de ser imbloqueable. Alejandro puede enseñar: *'Sanctus:' x2 *'Coraza:' x10 *'Escudo:' x10 *'Disipar:' x10 *'Remedio:' x15 ''Final Fantasy VII Alejandro es una invocación que se encuentra en el Gran Glaciar al derrotar allí a la mujer de las nieves. Su ataque final se llama Juicio, el cual cuesta 120PM y causa daños de tipo sacro a todos los enemigos. Aunque no hay muchos enemigos débiles a la magia sacra, Alejandro es la única fuente de esta magia que el jugador puede usar, debido a que la magia sacra al ser exclusiva es un punto importante en la historia. '''Cambio de Stats' *Magia +1 *Defense Mágica +1 *PH Maximos -5% *PM Maximos +5% ''Final Fantasy VIII Alejandro es un Guardián de la Fuerza que se obtiene al extraerlo de Edea Kramer en el Jardín de Galbadia al final del segundo CD o, si lo perdiste la primera vez, lo obtienes de Catoblepas en el Castillo de Artemisa en el cuarto CD. Su ataque es Veredicto Final. Habilidades de Alejandro: Triple Triad Final Fantasy IX Alejandro es un eidolón no invocable de ''Final Fantasy IX, apareciendo solamente como un personaje clave en los eventos de la historia. thumb|300px|Alejandro contra Bahamut. Alejandro fue un eidolon usado por invocadores Cientos de años antes de los eventos del juego, Alejandro fue un eidolón usado por la tribu de invocadores que habitaban en el actualmente conocido Continente de la Niebla. Sin embargo durante un experimento, el eidolón se descontroló, forzando a los invocadores a abandonar el continente para detenerlo, y para evitar que se usara otra vez, dividieron su gema en cuatro fragmentos. Cientos de años después, Kuja busca el poder de Alejandro para derrocar a Garland y covertirse en soberano de los mundos de Gaia y Terra. Alejandro solo puede ser invocado cuando es una emergencia, y solo cuando se unieran los cuatro fragmentos de su gema en el Castillo de Alexandria, portándolos invocadores. Usando la avaricia de la reina Brahne, Kuja manipula Alexandria para conquistar la mayor parte del Continente de la Niebla, junto con las gemas que él necesita. La princesa Garnet y Eiko invocan juntas a Alejandro cuando Kuja ataca Alexandria con Bahamut, luego éste es facilmente derrotado por Alejandro. Tras ver el poder del eidolón y encontrar lo que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo, Kuja intenta invocar el Invencible para manipular a Alejandro, pero este plan fracasa cuando Garland aparece controlando el Invencible y Alejandro se destruye. No se sabe si Garland destruye a Alejandro, o le intenta dominar como Kuja hizo con los otros eidolones, y este fracasa debido a que Alejandro se mata a si mismo para evitar que su poder caiga en manos de alguien. A diferencia de anteriores juegos, Final Fantasy IX da más detalles de la naturaleza de Alejandro. Esta es la primera vez que se muestra el elemento de Alejandro como sacro, que se muestra cuando realiza con sus dos alas majestuosas un ataque muy parecido al Artema. Las cualidades de inmovilidad del eidolón se explican por su tutela y su apego al castillo de Alexandria. ''Tetra Master'' *Alejandro: Carta 070 *Localización: Treno, Estadio de las Cartas. ''Final Fantasy XI Alejandro aparece por primera vez en la expansión ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan, siendo un personaje relevante de la historia además de ser el jefe final de la expansión. Es uno de los avatares celestiales, portando el poder de la luz. Aunque físicamente se muestra como una especie de fortaleza robótica, Alejandro es realmente la entidad que controla este cuerpo, aunque nunca se llega a mostrar su verdadera apariencia ni se llega a explicar quien fue antes de que Altana lo reclutara a su servicio. La estructura en sí (conocida como "el coloso de hierro") fue construida hace eones por la arcana civilización de Alzadaal. Tras ser completada, esta cobró vida gracias al protocristal donde dormía el espíritu del avatar Alejandro, enfrentándose al caballero oscuro Odín. Ambos dioses fueron derrotados, y el imperio de Alzadaal desapareció, tras lo cual el "coloso de hierro" se desmoronó en pedazos en el área actualmente conocida como las ruinas de Alzadaal. En la época actual, el imperio oriental de Aht Urhgan reactiva el núcleo que controla a Alejandro para acabar con los conflictos y asedios que sufrían por parte de sus enemigos. Aunque esta encarnación era más pequeña que el Alejandro original, seguía siendo peligrosamente poderosa. Desde dentro de su estructura, Alejandro era inicialmente controlado por el piloto Razfahd, aunque después el propio avatar se hace con el control y desata todo su poder. Cuando Odín hace acto de presencia y los dos dioses vuelven a enfrentarse, Razfahd se da cuenta de que Alejandro era capaz de destruir todo el imperio con tal de derrotar a Odín, de modo que se niega a cooperar y usa todas sus fuerzas para detener al avatar desde dentro. En combate, Alejandro usa su ataque característico: juicio divino, cuando su vitalidad cae al 50%. También tiene una variedad de otros ataques como Divine Spear, Radiant Sacrament, y Mega Holy. ''Final Fantasy XIII Hope Estheim invoca a Alejandro, volviéndose éste el Eidolon de Hope. En este juego, Alejandro tiene una forma más humana que en en el resto de juegos. Sus manos son visibles por primera vez. Alejandro usa los puños a distancia para atacar a los enemigos,pero posee más ataques de largo alcanze. Hope, Lightning, y Fang se enfrentan por primera vez contra este jefe, como un test para probar la fuerza de Hope. En el Modo Empatía, Alejandro se convierte en una fortaleza que rodea el campo de batalla, mientrás Hope va montado en él y le da órdenes. Alejandro lanza rayos de luz por sus cañones. Según Motomu Toriyama, Alejandro es un "comandante táctico". Alejandro y hope.png|Hope sobre Alejandro Alexander-1-.jpg|Alejandro en modo normal Alexander.jpg|Alejandro en modo empatía ''Final Fantasy XIV [[Archivo:AlexanderFFXIV.jpg|thumb|Alexander en Final Fantasy XIV.]] Alexander es el eje principal de la pos-partida de la expansión Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, donde actúa como un primal invocado por los duendes del clan Illuminati. A diferencia de otros primals, el Guerrero de la Luz debe entrar dentro de su colosal cuerpo para derrotarlo en una serie de mazmorras de asalto similares a los Coils of Bahamut, en lugar de enfrentarse a él directamente. Su diseño está basado en el estilo steampunk. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' ' Alejandro aparece como una invocación en Dissidia Final Fantasy. Cuando es invocado "bloquea" Brave Puntos del usuario por un corto tiempo, evitando su cambio. Al igual que algunas invocaciones en Dissidia, Alejandro tiene dos aspectos diferentes: una versión automática que se activa mediante la realización de un salto valiente en el oponente, y muestra una artwork de Final Fantasy VII, y una versión de Manual que muestra una versión coloreada de su artwork en Final Fantasy VIII. La versión automática de Alejandro se obtiene en la tercera fase de la historia Odisea Destiny IX y su versión manual se obtiene en la segunda etapa de la historia Odisea Destiny IX La versión manual requiere que el jugador complete primero Destiny Odyssey IX. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After AfterAlexander es también una invocación utilizada por Kaze en la secuela de Final Fantasy: Unlimited llamado Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. Puede ser convocado por el Magun utilizando la siguiente oración: *More infinite than the open sky, '''Sky Blue! *The one to fill out the devilish darkness, Holy Black! *The light after trial, Judgment White! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you, ALEXANDER!" ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' thumb|280px|Alejandro en Final Fantasy Type-0 Alejandro es un musterión, una especie de eidolón cuyo poder es tan grande que solo un lu'Cie puede tratar de invocar a través del sacrificio de cientos de vidas humanas y de su propia cristalización. Como último recurso contra el imperio de Milites, el comandante Kurasame y muchos cadetes de la Academia se ven forzados a sacrificar sus vidas para darle a la dama Setsuna, lu'Cie del Fénix de Gules, los medios para invocar al musterión Alejandro. La luz divina de la entidad desintegra por completo a las fuerzas imperiales, con únicamente el general Qator Bashtar y el nuevo lu'Cie del Tigre de Argen, Incognitus, como únicos supervivientes gracias al escudo invocado por el lu'Cie para protegerse del ataque del musterión. World of Final Fantasy Aunque el legendario Gran Puente que conecta dos de los continentes de Grymoire parece ser una estructura creada por el hombre, Eiko revela que en realidad se trata de la invocación durmiente Alejandro. Las invocadoras como Eiko ayudan a los viajeros a cruzar el puente despertándolo, de modo que active sus mecanismos para hacer más corta la enorme distancia. En las descripciones de personajes se revela además que Alejandro es la deidad que creó el universo en el que existen los mundos de Grymoire y la Colina Nonarboleda, adoptando diferentes apariencias al manifestarse físicamente en ellos, aunque estando limitado a lo que es capaz de hacer. En los eventos de World of Final Fantasy, Alejandro aparece en dos entidades diferentes: el Gran Puente y Enna Kros. ''Itadaki Street Portable'' Alexander también aparece en Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etimología "Alexander" es un nombre occidental común de origen griego, el nombre original es Ἀλέξανδρος (Alexandros), que significa "Protector de los Hombres", una referencia adecuada a la naturaleza de la convocatoria del elemento Sacro. También puede ser una referencia al famoso rey macedonio, Alejandro Magno. Categoría:Invocaciones Categoría:Eidolones de Final Fantasy XIII Categoría:Espíritus de invocación de Final Fantasy IX Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy VII Categoría:Guardianes de la Fuerza Categoría:Espers de Final Fantasy VI